Guardian Angel
by Redrum
Summary: COMPLETE: Squall has a guardian angel. But what happens if he falls in love with him? Will the blonde angel return the feelings? AU
1. Squall 8

A/N:

I was listening to a Robbie Williams CD, and I heard something about Guardian Angels that started me thinking about a fic. I've always wanted to write one of these kinds of fics, so here it is :) It feels a little odd to not be writing in first person, but I'd thought I'd give it a try. It's a little harder to express their emotions when I'm not writing their thoughts down... so tell me what you think of this, and I'd be glad to hear any of your tips in helping me to make this better. Though I think in the future I'll stick to first person, I may switch back to this type of POV when I write fics that are similar to this. And hopefully the jump in time makes sense, that's why I put the in between stuff for the number of years and how old Squall is.

On further note, this isn't a religious fic. I don't think you have to be catholic, or religious for that matter, to have a guardian angel.

Oh yeah, and this is seriously AU

And another note.. It changes to first person after awhile, I do give proper warning though so it shouldn't be confusing. I just really had to go to first person, I wanted to get the characters emotions and thoughts out in the open :) It's Seifer's POV, so that makes it all the better :) lol

Oh I forgot to mention that I know I suck at tenses and all that shit, so I apologize in advance for any confusion.

* * *

Guardian Angel

(Squall: 8)

A little boy runs through the deserted streets, short chestnut strands flowing in the wind. Tears escape grey-blue eyes, streaking across the boy's round face, traveling to hide in the silky hair at his temples. He stumbles slightly, his mouth parted, trying to draw desperately needed air for his over worked lungs. The small muscles on his calves spasm painfully.

"Sis! Come back!" the brunet cries out in desperation. Never breaking speed even as his vision blurs, he runs across the paved road. Deep in his heart he knows he'll never find sis, she won't be waiting for him on the other side. But for the moment, all the boy can do is hope. Hope that his sister will be there for him. Pretend this was all just a game, and come back to him.

Hhhooonnk!!

The sound of screeching tires trying to stop, but spinning out of control can be heard. The scream of a small child and a woman. And then an odd silence. The woman in the car has continued on, no one else is on the streets at this time of day. No one but the little boy kneeling on the ash vault, skinny arms wrapped tightly around a large chest, head nestled in the crook of the stranger's neck, tears creeping out of the boy's young eyes.

The muscular stranger wraps his large arms around the boy's frail body, hugging him close. He coos quietly in his ear. "Shh... it's going to be okay little one. Your sis will never come back, but she'll always be with you in your heart. Don't be angry with her for passing away. She's happy where she is now, and you should be happy that she's safe and protected. Please stop crying Squall, it won't help you or your sister. You'll just tire yourself out. Save your tears."

Squall, sniffles quietly and looks up into the man's face. A lock of gold stubbornly rests on the blonde's smooth forehead, the rest of the silky strands swept back lazily away from the man's face. Jade green eyes sparkles down at him, a charming smile rests peacefully on the blonde's face, making his eyes crinkle at the corners.

Golden feathers as smooth as silk flutter briefly in the wind. The large wings wrap around Squall's tiny body. The brunet smiles up at the angel, large innocent eyes no longer crying.


	2. Squall 14

- 6 years later - (Squall: 14)

A little boy can be seen in the water. Dark blue swimming trunks hanging loosely of the boy's small frame. Long and uneven chestnut strands collect water greedily. Developing muscles flex and release with the power of the boy's movements.

Squall swims for the shore, but he can't seem to reach it. Beginning to tire, he breathes harshly, making his chest heave at the movement, he kicks harder to get to the shore. Smoke blue eyes widen in fear as a large shadow looms over him. The large tide collapses down on him, the current pulling him underneath the water, holding him there. Too tired to swim back up to the surface, Squall sinks towards the bottom helplessly.

A stranger suddenly appears out of no where, large muscular arms circle the boy's waist and long powerful legs kick the pair to the surface. They break the surface, the blonde looks down in fear to see the boy not breathing. Large golden wings shoot out of the teenager's back, staying oddly dry in the water. The youth wises, powerful flaps of his wings bring them swiftly to the shore. Gently laying Squall down, he places his hands on the boy's chest and pumps in a steady rhythm. Counting to three, the blonde holds the boy's nose and places his mouth over the boy's. Breathing air into the brunet's lungs. The angel's breath fills Squall and he coughs up water, grey-blue eyes shooting open to see the blonde hovering over him protectively and worriedly. He sits up slowly and parts his lips to thank the golden angel.

The blonde places a long and nimble finger on the boy's full bottom lip, hushing him affectively. "There is no need to thank me. I will never let you down your time of need. But maybe next time you shouldn't go out so far, ne?" the angel smirks and emerald eye's twinkle in amusement. "Goodbye for now. Remember, I will be there for you always."

The stranger strokes the boy's lips gently and disappears. The only hint of his being there, a large golden feather lying just in front of the pale boy. Squall picks the feather up, surprised at how much it feels like silk. He brings the feather to his mouth and glides the soft tip over his full lips. The brunet smiles and gently holding the golden feather in his hand, he makes his way back to the school. His only real home.


	3. Squall 17

- 3 years later - (Squall: 17)

Squall hasn't cried since he was eight. His mother left him when he was just a babe, his father left him long before that, his sister left him when he was eight and his angel left him when he was fifteen. He hadn't seen the blonde angel since he nearly drowned. When he first met the man he knew he could trust him. And he did, instantly. But he should have known that the angel would leave just like everyone else. He should have known not to trust a complete stranger. A stranger with wings even!

Today was the last straw though. He'd been living with his third set of foster parents for two years now. His foster mother was always out drinking and clubbing. His foster father chose to drink at home. He was a mean drunk, then again he wasn't a nice man to begin with. Dan (he'd told Squall to call him father, but the teenager refused to) liked to hit Squall. At first the brunet thought it was because he had done something wrong, but he soon learned that the man just liked hitting him. Liked to see his porcelain flesh all black and blue. Liked to see drops of blood flow down his chin from where the man would punch him in the nose.

But today... today he'd done something new. He'd never even come close to doing it to Squall before. Boys grow up thinking it could never happen to them, only the girls who were young and foolish and wore too short skirts and too tight shirts. On some level girls grow up to expect it. Boys do not. Squall knew about the homosexuals out there, and he didn't give a fuck about them. He was one himself. He liked other boys, but he'd never done anything beyond kissing. He was so naive he didn't even know how they had sex. He knew it was different for them, but he just didn't know how they did it. He'd never cared to ask Dan either, who was as homophobic as one person could possibly get.

Today Dan had found him kissing a guy. The man wasn't supposed to come home yet, so Squall hadn't had time to rush the boy out like he usually did. His foster father cursed and yelled, calling him all the insults one can imagine for a homosexual. It hurt him deeply, but he knew a lot of people didn't like gays. He never expected to receive what he did though.

Dan had grabbed him by the arm, dragging him into his bedroom. He didn't know what was going to happen, he had just thought that Dan would get out the belt again. Instead he found himself quickly discarded of clothes and a naked body soon flush up against him. He had screamed, but it hadn't helped him. His foster father seemed to take pleasure in his screams, and he only got angry when Squall tried to get away. So Squall decided to just lie still; take it without complaint. He knew he didn't deserve this, he didn't do anything wrong. Being gay wasn't wrong.

At the stabbing pain of something being stuck up his ass, he soon felt the first bit of tears collecting in his eyes. He swallowed them down and instead focused his attention on a crack in the ceiling. Just over Dan's sweaty head. When he felt liquid spilling down his thighs and cum shooting into his passage, he screamed. Long and hard. Just like Dan's thrusts.

His foster father had kicked him out of his bedroom and told him to get cleaned up and go to his room. Squall did so dejectedly. He didn't care if he was clean anymore, he didn't care if he knew what Dan did was wrong and he was supposed to tell someone. He didn't want anyone to know. And no one ever would.

Squall was holding onto a large silver knife. The kind used to cut tough meat. The jagged end would be sure to tare into his skin; it would do the job nicely. Placing it against his forearm, he pressed the knife down gently. Saying a silent goodbye in his head (to no one really, maybe just a goodbye to the hell hole that was his life), he quickly slashes the large knife across his flesh. Blood flows out of the cut quickly and soon pools around him.

He watches, fascinated at the amount of blood that could come from one simple cut. He must have cut an artery. Hmm... he was starting to get a little tired. Maybe if he just closes his eyes, everything will be over with quickly.

Squall yelps when he feels a pair of strong arms encircle him. Thinking it was his foster father he tries to get away from the man only to find the grip stronger than even Dan's. Turning his head slightly, the brunet almost smiles when he sees the blonde angel.

The man smiles, a small tear makes it's way down the angel's cheeks. Squall lifts his hand weakly to gently sweep the tear away. The blonde squeezes him tenderly and loosening his hold slightly, the man holds out his hand and places it on the bloody forearm. A bright blue sparks and then seeps into the brunet's skin. The wound quickly closes and the blood seems to magically disappear. But the red liquid underneath the couple remind them of the incident.

The blonde turns the small youth to face him. He smiles gently when he sees the boy's eyes narrow slightly in exhaustion. Knowing he doesn't have much time, the blonde angel tells the teenager of where he's been for the past three years.

"I was always there with you. I saw everything your foster father did to you and I'm truly sorry I couldn't help you more then I did." The brunet scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.

"But you were never there. I haven't seen you since I was fourteen."

The angel smiles sadly. "I know. Those times that you did see me you were nearly dying. And I still got in trouble for showing my true form to you. I'm your Guardian angel, but we usually appear in human form to you. You might have caught a glimpse of a blonde man that looked similar to me in the streets." Squall nods slightly, realizing that his angel really had been there for everything..

"But why didn't you stop Dan?" the guardian angel's shoulders drop in sadness and what looks like helplessness.

"I wish I could have stopped him. But he wasn't doing anything to kill you, so I couldn't interfere. But since I never really listened to the rules and I love to find loop holes in them," the blonde smiles, a small mischievous twinkle can now be seen in his jade green eyes. And Squall somehow finds himself smiling back. "I came to you in the nights when you were asleep and couldn't see my true form. I healed the wounds caused by that wretched man and I stayed with you until you woke up." The brunet quickly thinks back to all the times when his foster father would beat him and then send him to bed. He would go to sleep sore and tired, but would somehow awaken to find that nothing hurt and he felt oddly warm, as though he had slept with a warm body next to him.

"I hope you realize that being a homosexual isn't wrong. Since that was the reason for Dan to rape you." The blonde narrows his eyes at Squall, but the teenager smiles slightly and nods his head.

"I know it isn't wrong." The angel suddenly frowns in thought, and lets out a chuckle. Squall frowns in confusion.

"I notice that all of your boyfriends have had short blonde hair and were taller then you by at least four inches." Squall blushes slightly, but doesn't bother lying. They both know it's true. And they both know why the brunet only had blonde boyfriends. The golden angel chuckles, tightening his hold on the boy, he pulls the youth to his large chest.

"We'll talk about it later. Until then, get some sleep. You must be extremely tired." Squall nods slightly and quickly finds his eyelids dropping in sleep as he nuzzles his head to the blonde's chest. Finally happy and content. Knowing that his angel will be there for him in waking. And they'll short through this mess and maybe they'll even start the relationship that both of them are craving.


	4. Squall 47

- 30 years later - (Squall: 47)

The old man coughs harshly, drops of blood falling from his lips. The blonde man next to him rubs his back soothingly, trying to calm him down. The brunet's coughing finally comes to an end and leaning back he finds comfort in the angel's muscular arms.

"It'll be over soon. I'm truly sorry that I can not lessen the pain." The Guardian angel is not surprised to feel tears stream down his face as he tightens his hold on the too slim brunet. Squall turns his head slightly and meets the blonde's lips with his own. They share a passionate kiss until Squall breaks away gently.

"You lessen the pain by just being here. While everyone else has left me, you have remained. And that means more to me then you could possibly imagine." Squall smiles at his angel, but quickly turns away from the man as more coughs shake his tiny frame. The brunet feels very tired all of a sudden. He leans back into the blonde's embrace and shuts his eyes. Trying to block out the pain so he can get some much needed sleep.

He soon finds it impossible, as another round of coughs shake his very being. He feels his angel rubbing his back, trying to calm him. Squall knows he is dying. And there's nothing the guardian angel can do about it. It is his time.

"Seifer... you know I love you right?" the angel smiles, ducking his head slightly, the blonde meets the old man's cracked and aged lips with his own. His tongue slides into the mouth easily, the hint of metallic not taking away from Squall's usual sweet and spicy flavour. Thirty years ago, Seifer had done the unthinkable and told Squall his name. Guardian angels were sworn to never show human's their true form and above all, to never tell them their name. To tell a human their name means to lose their freedom. They may no longer go back to the heavens until their chosen one dies.

Not every angel is chosen to be a Guardian angel. It takes certain skills and personality traits for them to be able to make the transition to Guardian. Seifer had those traits and skills. And when he was only a babe, a chosen one was destined to him. His chosen one was born eleven years after him. And Seifer had been very eager to meet him. As soon as Squall was born Seifer's aging stopped. He would forever look eighteen, but his mind would continue to grow and learn. Some thought it a curse to stay the same age throughout your life just because your chosen one is born. But Seifer didn't care. He was happy to watch Squall as he grew. He saved him a couple of times when he was only a babe, his foster parents at the time had left the house and Squall was quickly turning blue, seeing as how he couldn't breath. One of those famous cases of babies just suddenly forgetting how to breath. But Seifer had been there and simply placing a hand on the baby's cheek had made Squall breathe again. That was the first time Squall had seen his angel. And he had never forgotten him. Seifer was there for every trial of his young life, but Squall only got to see him when Seifer saved his life.

Seifer watched Squall grow up. The brunet found out he was gay when he was thirteen and discovered that he found blonde men very attractive. Since then he experimented. Seifer was happy that Squall was a homosexual like him. That meant that he stood a chance and his love for the brunet would not be rejected in disgust. But Seifer did not act on his love for the youth until he was seventeen. That moment where Squall almost committed suicide had been the last straw for Seifer. He declared that was it and he was going to stay on earth with Squall until the brunet died. He didn't care that he had lost his freedom. All he cared about was finally being able to hold Squall in his arms and to tell him his name. To hear those sweet lips say his name in that sexy, husky voice that only Seifer got to hear. Those pleasure filled screams that only Seifer had ever heard. And the sweet milky essence that only Seifer got to taste.

They spent thirty loving years together. Squall finally got to move into his own flat when he was of legal age, and they had lived happily together in the small apartment. But their happiness soon came to an end when Squall discovered that he had some short of disease that the doctors didn't know how to cure. The disease didn't start acting up until just recently, at least three weeks from today. Squall grew incredibly pale and skinny; Seifer could see his slender ribs when he made love to him. Food refused to stay down and blood refused to stay inside.

Seifer knew instinctively that it was time. And he couldn't heal Squall when it was his time to die. Even if it pained him greatly to see Squall in so much pain. He knew it would be over soon enough. And Squall and him would live pleasantly in the clouds once this was all over.

Seifer snapped out of his thoughts to find Squall looking at him oddly. "Are you okay? You kind of drifted off there." Seifer smiled at the no longer youthful brunet. "Yes I'm okay. Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Squall smiled slightly and nuzzled further into his naked embrace. They hadn't bothered with clothes for a long time now. Since it tired Squall greatly to change every time spilled blood and vomit got onto his or Seifer's shirt. And Seifer just wanted the feeling of Squall's heated flesh against his own.

Something flashed behind Seifer's eyes. Not taking the time to really think about it, the blonde knew what it was. A warning of Squall's upcoming death. Looking down sadly at the brunet, he pulls him close.

"It's time isn't it?" the angel sighs quietly, squeezing the brunette in answer. "It's okay. I'll be fine, I know that I'll be seeing you as soon as I cross over. So it's not that big of a deal. It's not like I have much to live for here." Seifer knew his chosen one was right, even if it was sad to admit that Squall really had nothing to live for in this life.

"I love you Squall, with all my heart. Let us go to sleep, it will be more pleasant for you to pass on in your slumber." Squall nods and snuggling into Seifer's cool flesh he closes his eyes.

"I love you too Seifer. See you in the next life." The blonde angel smiles, relieved that Squall will finally leave this mockery of a life and will spend eternity with him in the clouds. Seifer embraces Squall tightly and letting his eyes finally drop close, he sighs contently.


	5. Squall ageless

Epilogue:

- 100 years later - (Squall: ageless)

Squall and Seifer sat underneath one of the many trees. This particular one happened to be their favourite. Red and gold leaves danced in the wind, the trunk was the smoothest of bark and warm to the touch.

Uneven chestnut hair covered the youth's beautiful smoke blue eyes. The youth's frame was muscular and lithe, just as it had been when he was seventeen. He didn't look a day older. And Seifer still looked the part of a tall and muscular eighteen year old. They both had matured of course, well beyond what their bodies showed. Other's could see it in their eyes. The brunet's eyes no longer held that spark of sadness, depression, anger or hate. Instead there was only a knowing look and one filled with love. Love for the blonde man holding him right now. Seifer had matured too... somewhat. He stilled enjoyed playing pranks on the elders and he and Squall always shared a good laugh at their expressions. But he was no longer quick to temper, instead he thought before he spoke. Though, not all the time. And Squall always had fun teasing him about it.

Many would think their love for each other would dwindle with the years passing, the elders had hoped for such a thing to happen (even in heaven they had people who looked down on their relationship, sad really). Instead their love seemed to strengthen with each passing year. Even they thought they would soon grow bored of seeing each other's naked flesh. Instead they found something new to worship each and every day.

Today it was the way Squall ears would twitch just the slightest bit whenever Seifer would lick their lobes. And Seifer was fascinated by it. For Squall, he found the tips of Seifer's fingers to be fascinating. The way the smooth and nimble fingers played across his exposed chest, the blunt edges swirling around dusky nipples.

Elders and the others looked at them with scorn. Few angels welcomed them with open arms and even fewer were like them. Maybe there were more, but unlike Squall and Seifer, they preferred to keep it behind closed doors. Away from disgusted gazes. At first Squall didn't want to show affection in public, but Seifer proved to be very stubborn.

The blonde started with simple hand holding, but quickly moved up to where the golden angel would sneak up on the dark angel and start necking him in public. Seifer would always comment on how well the colour rose looked good on Squall, thus making it an even deeper red. The brunet learned to accept it and was quick enough to get his own 'revenge'. Though Seifer had enjoyed it the whole time, so it wasn't really revenge at all.

Following is 1st person

[Seifer]

He is truly beautiful. His wings are so black that they shimmer blue, the feathers are long and even softer then mine. His hair is the exact same length and cut it was when he was seventeen. He's still muscular, lean and 'very' flexible. Unfortunately he still has the scar across the bridge of his nose from the many beatings of his foster father. It's a shame I couldn't get rid of it, but for some reason my magic didn't work on the deep scar. It doesn't mar his beauty what so ever though, in fact it makes him even more handsome. It almost makes him more mysterious, even if I do know almost everything about him. He is truly perfection amongst angels. I've never seen an another angel quite so beautiful as him. In fact I don't think I've even seen anyone's wings as dark as his, nor as light as mine.

I've seen some of the looks that the others gives us. I know our relationship isn't really accepted here. But no one actually approaches us anymore. Squall doesn't like to speak about the incident that made everyone back off but I'm proud of him for it.

On a day similar to this we were sitting by this very tree, I had my arms wrapped around his waist and my chin nestled on his shoulder. His large wings were stretched out comfortably and the long midnight blue feathers entangled with my own golden ones. This was probably around the time when we first got here, maybe a few months afterwards. Until now we had kept most of our affection behind trees and away from prying eyes, but today Squall had been a little more adventuress and had quickly seated himself in my lap. And who am I to miss an opportunity to cuddle with my chosen one? Anyway, a passing group of elders and other lower class angels had seen us cuddling and quickly approached us. The elders started spewing some shit about how it goes against the teachings and a bunch of other bullshit, while the lower class angels just started calling us names.

We both quickly stood, I used my height to try to look somewhat intimidating, but I think Squall's mere look was more intimidating then I could ever be. His smoke blue eyes were the coldest I had ever seen, they almost looked like ice. I yelped slightly when an angel threw a medium sized rock at me, hitting me near my right eye. Bringing my hands to my eye I tried to stop the tears at the unexpected pain. Feeling a sudden gust of wind, I blinked my good eye open and saw the most magnificent sight.

Large midnight blue wings were stretched out as far as they could go, I had never seen Squall's wings at full wing span like this and I had to say I was impressed. They were at least twenty feet across (most angels have a wing span of six feet at the most)! A dark aura was shimmering around the brunet. His hands raised and a large spark of blue came shooting out of them from thin air. The icicles rained down on those in front of us, who were quickly running away, their wings trying to shield their heads.

When they were gone from sight, Squall turned to face me and I almost gasped. His eyes were so dark they looked to be black, but the smoke blue soon returned when Squall slowly blinked. He raised a hand and gently placed it on the hand covering my eye. A light blue mist transferred from his hand to mine and I shuddered at the coldness. Blinking in shock, I quickly dropped my hand to find that the pain had completely gone away. I stepped forward quickly and pressed Squall to my body. Squall tucked his wings back, while I stretched my own golden wings to pull him closer to me. I whispered endearments in his hair and felt him smile against my chest. I had never imagined he could be so powerful! He was probably almost as strong as the highest elder. And that was truly a feat!

Squall didn't like to talk about it because he told me that he was afraid of his power. I tried to console him, but he was just too scared. Maybe further in the future I can teach him not to be afraid of his power and to embrace it instead. But until then I was fine to leave him be with his magic. I know he can get us out of any jam with his magic when we need it, so there's nothing to worry about for now.

"Seifer?" I look down to see Squall looking up at me, a frown marring his face. His eyes tell me all I need to know of his question.

"I'm just thinking about that time when you beat the shit out of the other angels and elders." God, he looked even more beautiful (if that's possible) when he was blushing. Though I favor the just-finished-fucking-blush better. Now, that one 'really' looks good on him. His whole, usually pale, skin flushes rose and the sweat that makes his bangs cling to his forehead is just as sweet to taste as the rest of him.

I'd have to say the third best thing I like about Squall is his wings. When he's feeling passionate or he just came down from an amazing orgasm caused by yours truly, his wings kind of shudder. And the way they wrap around me when I'm pounding into him is just amazing. I can feel each and every little quiver. My wings aren't as large as his, but somehow he manages to pull them off considering his short height.

The second thing I love about Squall is his personality. I love how he can go from sarcastic to caring. Cold to loving. And I'm the only one who gets to see how caring and loving he can be. Sure he's been cold to me a few times, but I swear I didn't do anything! And I'm sticking by that story...

Anyway... I love how he can be funny without even trying to be. Most people think his sarcastic quips are just malicious, but I find them pretty funny. And what's really funny, is that some people can't even tell when he's being sarcastic, it just goes right over their head. For example that time where I ran into a tree (don't ask...) and while everyone else was laughing at me and telling me how clumsy I am Squall just broke through the crowd and helped me up. He doesn't usually show how caring he is in front of other people, but sometimes he'll make an exception. I remember him kissing me on my nose (where it was bleeding from being smacked into the hard bark. Who knew you could get hurt in heaven?) and what most people thought was disgusting, and I thought sweet, he licked the blood from my face. I always knew he had a kinky side (we've explored it bed and I found out he loves hand cuffs, and he likes sucking on my blood for some reason. He said it tasted really sweet). Of course the other angels ridiculed him for that, but he just gave them a cold glare and they backed off.

And the thing I love most about Squall is his eyes. They're usually a smoke blue, but can go either way. They change to a dark grey, almost black, when he's feeling really sad or depressed. If he's really pissed off they change to a weird shade of blue that almost looks like ice. And if he's feeling happy or passionate they change to a midnight blue, very nice with the combination of his wings. Of course I'm the only one who has seen the last colour and the first. His eyes are only smoke blue when he's not really feeling any short of strong emotions either way. Kind of the 'indifferent colour'. With eyes like that, I don't see how anyone could not love him. He's just so beautiful! Shit... he's looking at me again. I must have said that last part out loud, 'cause he's blushing like mad.

"You still haven't learned to keep your thoughts to yourself." Aww, poor Squally. I always seem to think aloud when I'm thinking of him. So he's heard some pretty weird things come from my lips when I'm not aware of it. That's probably why he wanted to try the cuffs, I must have said something when I was thinking about him all spread eagle like that. Oh well. He still loves me no matter how kinky, corny, romantic or sarcastic I can be. He wouldn't have stuck around for a hundred and thirty years if he didn't love me for who I am. And I've loved him since before he was even conceived.

"Seifer." I jump slightly as he turns to straddle my thighs. Uh oh, he's horny again. He purrs quietly as I suck at his neck, bringing the blood to the surface and to other areas as well. He moans when I bring my hands up to fondle his ass. Through the thin material of his pants I press my finger as far as it can go into his covered passage. He moans, and my vision of the area around us is suddenly clouded as he uses his magic to create a large bubble around us. To the angels looking at the tree they'll just see the tree and nothing else and they won't hear us either. Of course no one's going to try to come over here, they know this tree is 'ours'.

Mmmm... he's doing that amazing thing with his wings again. And he's thrusting into my stomach. I'm going to explode any minute with the way his bottom is wiggling on my engorged shaft. He lets out a loud pleasure filled scream and I'm quick to follow with a loud moan. Thank god for magic bubbles. Mmmm... he's already wanting another go. Damn, you sure do have stamina Squally-boy. Hey! Where'd all our clothes go?

"Squall what ar- mmmmm..." He sure knows how to work that tongue.

............ so this is what it feels like when your mind goes completely blank. Wow.

End.


End file.
